Take One and Action!
by sabby56
Summary: Rob has forgiven her and Miley is the new Indiana Joanie. Now she just needs someone to practice her lines with. MxO.


Authors Note: Okay who saw the new Hannah Montana episode? It was just exploding with Moliver, I loved it _sooo _much. So much so that I watched it back to back and I couldn't help but think – what would have it been like, if Oliver could've run the lines with Miley. –wink-wink-

Disclaimer: Me-No-Own.

* * *

Take One _and_ Action!

By: Sabby56

* * *

The door of the front room burst open violently and in stepped a very happy Miley with a very cheerful Lilly following. After spending an hour of convincing Rob to reverse his decision, Hannah Montana was the new Indiana Joanie!

"Daddy great news!"

Robby Ray being previously engrossed in his newspaper looked up to see a mega watt smile planted on his daughters' face, "Let me guess-"

"I got the part!" She squealed.

"Well that's great news bud, congratulations." Standing up he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah Miley you're totally gonna rock. I can just picture it now, you and Chase Crawford on the big screen, millions of tickets sold to see you in it and then finally an Oscar to celebrate the success of the movie." The blonde hair girl did her infamous epp and jumped up and down excitedly, Miley soon joined. "Yay, Yay, Yay – Wahoo, Wahoo, Wahoo!"

Robby decided to sit this one out, being a forty something year old man and jumping up and down like a teenage girl wasn't really all that attractive. Plus he didn't need the weird stares from his daughter and her friend.

Soon enough the girls released each other and slumped back on the couch, just a little out of breath. "So rehearsal starts at the end of the month but I was thinking that maybe I should start on my lines just a little bit earlier, you know so I don't look like a total idiot."

"That's a great idea and I'll be glad to help." Robby went to go pick up the script from the coffee table when Miley snatched it up.

"Uh ... Daddy I don't think you should."

The older mans' brows knitted together, "What, why not?"

Miley's mouth hung open as she tried to come up with a decent excuse, "well, y-ya see … uh," She looked beside her, "Lilly here is … is-"

"Running them with her!" Lilly said thinking quick.

Robby looked between his daughter and Lilly then back again before a smile settled on his face and a chuckle followed afterwards, "yea right." His chuckle grew louder.

Lilly shot up from the couch, hands placed firmly on her hips. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well I think it's obvious, I mean compared to you my acting skills are phenomenal." He boosted proudly.

"You keep thinking that Mr. _Shivers!_"

Robby stopped laughing but also stood up, "at least I wasn't the one on the floor. If you'd ask me it looked more like a seizure you were having instead of shivering!"

Lilly gasped, "Hey that was a very believable performance! Besides it's not as if you could do better."

"Is that a challenge?"

Miley couldn't believe her best friend and her father were actually having a debate just to see who could rehearse lines with her. Rolling her eyes she quietly stood and snuck out the front door.

A few minutes later she found herself on the beach.

"Hey Miles, what ya' got there?" Turning around she saw her friend Oliver sitting on one of the stools at Rico's.

Taking a seat beside him she said, "Nothing just the script for the movie."

"I'm taking it that Rob forgave you for the ice water incident?"

Miley nodded, careful not to seem to excited about the whole thing, remembering the little fight they just had two days previously.

His face didn't seem to falter like she thought it would instead it brightened, "that's great Miles. I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

Shrugging his shoulders he assured her that he was, "So," he motioned towards the packet she had in her hands, "is the script like under wraps or am I allowed to check it out?"

Miley smiled at her friends' acceptance and handed over the manila envelop. Oliver peeled the top open and started scanning over the thick packet.

Miley watched for some type of reaction but his face stayed solemn, finally she just had to ask. "What do you think?"

"It's great." He handed it back over to her. "When do you guys start filming?"

"In about three months." She sighed.

"Well you don't sound to happy about it."

"That's because I want to go over the script, to have some type of practice but I can't find anyone."

"I'm sure your dad or Lilly wouldn't mind-"

"Please don't get me started on them. Right now they're at the house arguing over who gets to do the honors and let me tell you neither one of them has the talent that the good lord gave a raisin."

"It's that bad huh?"

"No, its worse. You should've been there when I was auditioning; it was _hor-ri-ble_."

"With Lilly's performance skills, I can only imagine." With that said the two teenagers began to laugh. Once they calmed down a bit Oliver took the script back, weighing his options, "I guess I could go over them with you, if you want?"

"As long as you promise to give me something I can work with."

--

Oliver looked down at the words typed on the paper, trying to memorize them before it was his turn to recite.

"I need you Eddie, but if you give up now, you're not just giving up on yourself. You're giving up on us."

Oliver scratched the nape of his neck nervously, it was his turn, he hoped he'd do okay, "Uh …You think I don't know that?" He looked up from the paper, to her.

His voice grew low as he tried to picture himself in the actual position of his character, unknowingly he moved closer, catching the sight of her blue eyes, "you think this isn't tarring me apart inside?"

He took in a deep breath meaning for it to come out painful.

And he waited.

And waited.

"Miles?" he snapped his fingers in front of her face making her jump back to reality.

"Huh, did I miss something?"

Oliver looked at her oddly before holding up the pieces of paper, "we're running lines remember?"

"Oh … yeah, I zoned out there for a minute," which wasn't a complete lie, she was to wrapped up in Oliver. The boy could act, really-really act. "Um – where were we?" Miley asked.

Oliver recited his lines again and Miley couldn't help but notice how close he'd gotten or the fact that his eyes where very visible and shined brightly under the rays of the sun.

"Miley?"

"What?"

"Your line."

"Oh, did I do it again?" Oliver shook his head yes, "sorry about that. Give me one more chance and I'll get it."

"…you think this isn't tarring me apart inside?"

Miley gulped, "uh …," her hands began to shake, why was she all of a sudden nervous? She never got nervous.

Oliver rolled his eyes but decided to help her along, "well then hang on-"

"Yeah that!" She said snapping her fingers, "that and…," she looked back down at her packet and quickly rushed out, "hang on, hang on to the life we could've had together!"

Oliver stepped back a little frightened at his friend's outburst before continuing, "anyways … but the water is so cold Joanie," Oliver tucked the script beneath his arm, no longer needing it. He just wanted to fully concentrate on her, "I can't feel my legs."

At this point neither could Miley.

----

I wanted to add more but I'm tired. Besides if you use your imagination I'm pretty sure you could've guessed the conclusion of this fic. Oh and don't forget to tune in tomorrow for the premiere of the episode!


End file.
